In the manufacture of e.g. cardboard and paste board, the board web is wound into a roll from which are cut off rolls of the width of web ordered by the customers. One consequence is waste material in the form of board rolls of different lengths. Hitherto, this waste material has not found any practical application except as waste paper which is shredded to be re-used in the paper manufacture.
The purpose of the subject invention is primarily to provide a practical application for such waste material by using it to produce the conical bodies of receptacles. For this purpose, the waste material is cut into webs of a width of e.g. 40-60 millimeters which webs are wound in overlapping relationship, one winding turn partly overlapping the previous one, and glued together to form the conical bodies of receptacles of various kinds and intended for various purposes. At their smaller end the receptacles are formed with an inner shoulder on which a bottom piece may be supported. Also at their larger ends, the receptacles are preferably formed with an inner shoulder on which a lid may be supported. This is the case when the receptacles are used to hold e.g. granular or particulate materials.
The subject invention concerns a machine for producing the conical bodies of receptacles of this kind, using preferably waste material of the nature referred to above. The machine comprises a rotatably driven shaping member having a conical jacket face, a frame supporting a web of material in the form of a narrow strip wound into a roll, which web is intended to be used to form the conical receptacle bodies by being wound about the shaping member, a device adapted to removably secure the starting end of the material web to the smaller end of the shaping member, and a device to effect axial displacement of the shaping member relatively to the support frame during the rotation of the shaping member for the purpose of winding the web of material in helical winding turns around the conical jacket face of the shaping member while ensuring that the winding turns only partly overlap and adhere to each other with the aid of an adhesive.